


Unplugged

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is home, recuperating.  Gen and Danneel strategize for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unplugged

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don’t usually write RPF, but someone on my Tumblr dash today mentioned that they were really concerned about not hearing from Jared on Twitter in so long. (Last tweet was 10 days ago today.) Initially, I just shared what I hoped was a reassuring headcanon (does that word even work in this context?) and it kind of started to grow into a story. Disclaimer: I have no idea what is actually going on in any of these people’s lives, no disrespect intended. Pretty much working strictly off Jensen’s comments at JIB6 about Danneel helping Gen and Jared out while Jared recuperates.

“Oopf!” Jared tumbled over onto the carpet as Thomas tackled him and Shep sat down hard, clapping. 

Gen smiled as she poured Danneel a cup of tea, watching JJ toddle over to join the puppy pile. Outside, the actual puppies barked and yipped as they chased each other around the yard.

“Thanks,” Danneel said. She blew on her tea to cool it. “Seems like he’s doing better.”

“Yeah. I think we’re all glad he’s home.” Gen poured herself a cup and set the kettle back on the stove before joining Danneel at the table. “Jensen’s flight still on time?”

Jared had righted himself and now had all three kids attempting to climb him like a tree while he teased them.

“Yup,” Danneel said. “Should be getting in tonight. It’ll be good to have him home too.”

With a whoop and a chorus of squeals, Jared fell back onto the pillows Gen had gathered from every corner of the house earlier. They were a bit too soft for a play surface with toddlers trying to walk on them, but did the trick for moments like this. Thomas rolled over and accidentally elbowed Jared in the face while JJ and Shep decided to play their version of pat-a-cake on his belly, making Jared laugh harder.

“We should have a cookout this weekend. Just our families,” Danneel said.

“Good idea,” Gen agreed. She thought for a moment. “You know, Misha and Vicky used to have that place up in Vancouver for when he was on set.”

“Mm-hm?” Danneel asked as she took another sip of tea.

“What if all of us got a place like that? Not to be there all the time, but so that any of us could go up for a week or so now and then?” Gen asked.

Danneel set her cup down and thought about it. “It’d have to be pretty big, in case all three families wanted to be up at the same time.”

“Wouldn’t have to be huge,” Gen said with a shrug. “If everybody’s there, there might be camping happening.”

“Wanna build a fort!” Thomas shouted.

“I think he heard you,” Danneel said with a chuckle.

Jared fished a sheet out from where Gen kept it stashed under a couch cushion for just such occasions and gave a corner to each of the kids. Shep put his corner in his mouth. JJ shook hers up and down and laughed at the waves the fabric made. Thomas tried to get his corner to stay on the chair he’d picked, while Jared just held his corner up at shoulder height.

“I don’t think they’d mind,” Danneel added. “Definitely something to look into.”

“Once the big guy goes down for a nap,” Gen said. “The computer does _not_ get turned on while he’s awake for at least another few days.”

“Still got his phone on lockdown too?” Danneel asked.

Gen pulled it out of her pocket. Reflexively, she checked and saw the only alerts were from Twitter and Facebook. Anybody he was ready to deal with knew to call her or the house phone, though Jensen still sent the occasional text, knowing she’d pass it along. That worked better given the time difference to Australia. She tucked it back into her jeans.

“I’m taking the whole ‘needs to unplug’ thing pretty literally,” Gen said.

“So I see.” Danneel chuckled.

JJ had given up on waving the sheet around and had crawled under the makeshift fort, where Thomas was jumping up and down, his head serving as a highly mobile center pole. Shep was still chewing away.

“I’ll text Vicky and see what she thinks of the idea,” Danneel said.

“You think we should let the guys in on it at some point?” Gen asked with a laugh.

“Maybe after we get it all set up.” Danneel shrugged as she pulled out her phone and started her text. “Could be a great surprise.”

In the living room, Jared plopped down onto the pillows, taking the high corner of the “fort" down with him and covering the two underneath, who squealed. Shep finally pulled the sheet out of his mouth and laughed.

“Yeah.” Gen smiled. “I think it could.”


End file.
